


The centaur and the water nymph

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dmmd valentines gift exchange, where Centaur!Mink and Water Nymph!Clear bond over jellyfish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The centaur and the water nymph

The first time Mink met Clear it was on a spring afternoon.  
Mink was wandering through the forest collecting herbs that could be used as medicine. As he got deeper into the woods, far away from his village, the sound of a sweet melody reached the centaur’s ears. At the beginning it was low, but as he kept walking, following the voice, it got louder and clearer. It was peaceful, the soft humming tune had a certain effect on Mink. The trees covered any sunlight so Mink had to squint his eyes to see better in the dark.  
He stopped in his tracks when a curtain of leaves stood in his way. Beyond it was the source of the song. The centaur didn’t knew what was driving him to find out who this beautiful voice belonged to, but he pushed the leaves aside, blinking as the strong light shone over him. There was an opening between the trees that allowed the rays of sun to pass and reflect on the crystal and clean water of the lake. Around the lake, flowers of livid colors bloomed.  
In one of the edge of the lake, a person was sitting. A boy with white hair. His legs were submerged in the water and his fingers dipped into it. It was from him that the song was coming.  
Mink presence didn’t take long to be noticed. The boy ceased his singing and turned to look at the centaur.  
His first reaction was of shock, a hint of fear as well, his eyes widened and his lips were parted. But then he got up and started walking towards Mink. He seemed curious about the man standing in front of him. Droplets of water slid down his legs, falling on the grass under his feet, which were careful not to step on any of the flowers.  
The boy was dressed in a white cloth, that had a strap covering his left shoulder while the other one was exposed, and the hem reached above his knees. On his head he wore a flower crown that, whose colorfulness strike out on his snow color hair.  
As he got closer, Mink didn’t move an inch, staying planted on his spot, his eyes locked on the boy.  
The unknown boy stopped. He had to lean his head back to look at Mink’s face. As he stared at him, a smile formed on his thin lips.  
“You’re a centaur.”  
Mink didn’t say anything, the boy was just stating the obvious.   
“I’ve seen many of your kind, but none of you so close.” he stretched a hand, but Mink stepped back before he could touch him.  
The boy retracted his arm. “Sorry.” he apologized.  
Mink took a look at the boy as well. He wasn’t an human, nor an elf, despite his beauty.  
Then it dawned on him.  
“A water nymph.”  
“Yes, I’m Clear.”  
Clear gave another cheerful smile. Mink had no idea one of their species was living so near to them “Are there any others? Others like you?”  
“No.” Clear answered “Just me and the jellyfish.”  
“Jellyfish?”  
This was absurd, Mink should have left by now. But somehow this nymph had sparked his curiosity.  
Clear nodded, before running towards the lake, gesturing Mink to follow him.  
Mink followed after, stopping near Clear. The nymph pointed down at the water, where a smack of jellyfish swam by.  
“Aren’t they pretty?”  
Mink didn’t say anything and Clear didn’t insist.  
The two kept staring as new ones came close to them before swimming away to some place they couldn’t see.  
“Mink.”  
“Ah?”  
“My name is Mink.”  
——————  
Mink started seeking the company of the nymph almost every day. He excused his absence from the village as going hunting or picking plants. Clear, the moment he heard Mink’s footsteps, ran towards him to greet him.  
Their time together was spent by Mink telling old tales of his tribe, the stories of the wars and battles Mink had fought in his life to protect his family. Clear was a great listener, a glint in his eyes as Mink talked and he was caught in every word he said, never once interrupting until the story was over.  
When there were no more stories to tell, Mink and Clear walked in the woods. Whenever Clear spotted something shiny, he went to fetch it and show it to Mink, whose only reply was a nod of his head. Clear kept whatever he found, storing it under some rock at the bottom of the lake, next to his other belongings.  
Once, after three days of rain, Mink came across a jellyfish wash ashore, laying in the sand at the beach, brought by the strong waves during the storm. He never thought he would ever walk through the forest, carrying a dying jellyfish in his hands.  
Clear came to greet as usual, gasping at the sight of the weak being in Mink’s strong hands. He grabbed Mink forearm and guide him to the lake. He coaxed Mink to sit down at the edge. His hands took hold of Mink’s ones and pulled them down until they were under the water. It took some time, but the jellyfish eventually started to move its tentacles and arms. Mink opened his hands, releasing the jellyfish. Clear let out a sigh of relief as he watched the new jellyfish become part of the smack.  
As Mink returned to the village, he recalled the warm feeling of Clear’s hands upon his own. They were small and soft compared to Mink rough and marred with scars ones.  
The nymph and the centaur were complete opposites. Mink, who had seen so many atrocities during war times, who had held weapons against both humans and monsters, who had killed people for the sake of avoiding his race extinction, had become smitten with the innocent, curious and kindhearted water nymph, Clear.  
—————-  
Over thousands of jellyfishes dwelled in the lake and had Clear as their caretaker. As long as Clear remained guarding this place, they were safe. Mink didn’t share Clear’s fondness for them, though he didn’t mind listening to Clear talking and rambling about how extraordinary they were.  
The nymph had been with them for more of hundred. Like him and Mink, the jellyfish had outlived humans, but after some time Clear had also outlived a few of them. Mink had come to find Clear curled up, crying at the loss of one of his jellyfish. As respect, Mink gave them a proper burial in the forest, telling Clear where the grave was located, so he could later adorn it with a flower crown.  
Clear’s cupped hands held a small amount of water, where a tiny baby jellyfish of the color blue swam in circles. The two remained silent as they concentrate on the little one, that once gently placed back in the water joined the others.  
The centaur, in his 200 years of living, had never witnessed such great devotion as Clear’s one to these creatures. Not even in battle, when his centaur comrades marched into battle following their leader or when his tribe swore loyalty to their chief.  
Tonight the moon was bright, shining over the lake and the two creatures. Fireflies flew around them, making the scenario breathtaking beautiful.  
Mink’s yellow eyes met Clear’s pink ones. Just the two of them in their hidden place, away from everybody.  
Mink pushed a lock of hair behind Clear’s ear, who in return put his hand over his broad shoulder. Not once they looked away from each other.  
Clear closed his eyes at the feeling of Mink´s lips pressing into his.


End file.
